


so much more dangerous

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [13]
Category: Chuck (TV), Leverage
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot usually prefers them rougher around the edges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so much more dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> Title: so much more dangerous  
> Fandom: Chuck/Leverage  
> Warnings: pre-series for both  
> Pairings: pre-Bryce/Eliot  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 120  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: Bryce/Eliot, not his usual type

Eliot usually prefers them rougher around the edges, a man who looks like he could take Eliot apart if he wanted—which, of course, couldn't actually happen, but the illusion is nice enough.

This one, though, is almost too pretty, is slick and cool, his eyes just as blue as Eliot's, and just as much of a lie.

This one, he's dangerous, alright, but it isn't obvious to look at him. He looks nice, and sweet, a gentleman who'd help little old ladies cross the street.

Eliot smiles at him, and he smiles back, asks Eliot what he'd like to drink, and he's so not Eliot's usual type, but Eliot's pretty sure he's not this guy's usual type, either.


End file.
